


The last period

by Brainmuncher



Category: Danny Phantom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also made danny neurodivergent, Ghost King Danny, I did see the first avengers though!, I do this every time, I made an entire government for this fic, I seriously haven't seen the majority of the MCU movies so I know nothing, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The avengers practically adopt danny, because as someone with add I relate heavily with danny, don't expect regular updates, except it actually has a real meaning behind it and hes not 'just king', just expect this to be abandoned at any time and be pleasantly surprised if it gets updates, like seriously how am i supposed to tag correctly, like seriously self-indulgent, not that the kid needs even more parents..., so thats all I have to base everything on pretty much lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainmuncher/pseuds/Brainmuncher
Summary: A quiet schoolday should've been a big enough red flag to Danny that something big was happening. It was only after being pulled out of Mr.Lancers class and dumped in the middle of a bunch of superhero stuff did he put two and two together. It takes a hot second but he eventually gets four. Everyone is ecstatic to see Danny fulfilling dreams he never even considered. He may never be an astronaut, but at least he can be an Avenger!If only dreams were so simple. Dreams have hidden meanings and can turn into nightmares very easily. They can be something you never want to leave or something you wish you could erase from your memory. Then again, that's much too serious and angsty for a fun crossover fic...
Comments: 17
Kudos: 158





	The last period

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make sure everyone is aware that I have not seen the majority of the movies in the MCU. Since it's the only part of the timeline I know somewhat well, I will be starting a few years after the first Avengers movie. Because of this please note that some characters might be OOC. This is also a rewrite of a previous fic I had in my google docs so I kinda skipped the first half of just Clint and Natasha investigating the town. Just didn't feel like rewriting that part. I'm in a weird corner where I know way too much about the DP fandom and nearly nothing about the Avengers fandom.
> 
> Speaking of knowing too much about the Danny Phantom phandom... I made a slideshow about the GZ. There weren't really any good condensed sources I could find that really tried to piece everything together nicely so I kinda made my own. It's free to look at. Link: https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1smwBSCmJeFdiLTCYojc85k9YKzi0obp3-OZThhLuNvY/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> On another note, I tried my best to make this easy to read. I am fully aware of just how awful it can get to try and read from a huge block of text. Hopefully, I succeeded in making this easy and fun to read for everybody.

It was close to the last period. The hallway felt as loud as ever. Without fail, everyone would subconsciously talk louder as the hours passed. It was a pattern that never failed. If it did, then that meant there was something wrong. So while it was annoying to be surrounded by screaming hormonal teens, Danny was a little glad about it. The nonstop chatter was a sign of welcomed break time. 

The raven-haired teen pulled an old beaten-up folder out from his locker. Everything that the folder had been holding up crashed like dominoes, almost falling out. Heavy textbooks, notebooks, and papers alike all stared back at Danny with a thinly veiled threat. If he dared to pull out anything else from that pile, everything would crumble down. Luckily, however, Danny had gotten everything he needed. He closed his locker door shut; the lock giving a small click as it settled into place. 

Just as he’d been about to turn, a sense of danger caught him off guard. Without hesitation, he recorded the auras of everyone around him. A whole collage of emotions hit him all at once, but with a practiced experience, he focused on whoever was behind him. 

Waves of anger, regret, and most importantly, self-loathing were all radiated back at him. He knew that cocktail of emotions very well. Danny settled his stiff muscles, knowing that it would only make the incoming hit worse if he didn’t. A rough hand grabbed his shoulder, yanking him around. Dash Baxter grabbed him by the shirt, slamming Danny into his locker. The folder, along with two notebooks and a pencil, all dropped to the ground. His hands now clenching with nothing to hold, the teen could only stare at the jock, unimpressed.

“What do you want, Dash?” Danny asked the other, his voice steady despite his inner annoyance. “Don’t you have a class to get to?”

Danny also had to get to class, English with Mr. Lancer no less, but he knew that the other couldn’t care less about his problems. Everything had to revolve around Dash Baxter, and if it didn’t, then he didn’t care. At first, Fenton thought it was from narcissism, but he knew better now. It was because of his crippling need for acceptance, probably a side effect of the other’s depression. If not for how badly he treated others, Danny might’ve felt bad for the blonde.

“I did until your little girlfriend decided to blow up the science lab. Now I’ve gotta spend this block with the band kids for a week. A week, Fenton!” Dash repeated, his face getting uncomfortably close to Dannys.

Danny was only just able to resist the urge to wipe the spittle that landed on his face. He settled for a sigh instead. This was probably a result of another one of Sam’s ‘Save the frogs’ campaigns. While she most likely hadn’t meant for Danny to get in the crossfire, he still planned to talk with her later.

“And I’m supposed to fix this how…?” Danny prompted, choosing to not comment on the ‘girlfriend’ part.

“Well, since I’m not able to beat her to smithereens, I’m just going to have to settle with you instead,” The jock answered promptly, a malicious smile settling on his face.

A small part of Danny wanted to laugh. It was completely reasonable for someone to beat down on their fellow students for things out of their control. Those students definitely deserved that beat down for not stopping that thing that they couldn’t have possibly known or done anything about. It was the most practical thing that Danny had heard all day.

It took the larger part of him screaming that it’d only piss the other off to hold it back. Stirring the pot was only going to make this worse. 

Without further ado, Dash shoved his lower arm under the halfa’s chin. It slightly choked Danny as his head struck the metal behind him in surprise. His natural human instinct kicked in, both his hands grabbing at the jock’s arm. Because of his supernatural abilities, Danny didn’t necessarily need to breathe. It was simple enough to switch over his organs to run on ectoplasm instead of normal human products. Although, a small part worried about Danny’s lack of ectoplasm in his diet as of late. He wouldn’t be able to stave off his human necessities for too long.

Oncoming danger hit his senses once more. Just as Danny looked to see what was next a fist hit him in his stomach. If not for Dashes the arm holding down his throat to the lockers, the small teen would’ve curled up in a ball. Belatedly in the back of his mind, he was a little glad that this was happening to him. Not because he liked the pain, God knows he’s gone through more than any human deserves to feel in a lifetime, but because he could take it. If Dash had done this to anyone else, someone who wasn’t superpowered, they’d be in a much rougher state. After being in so many fights, Danny knew when people were pulling their punches.

Dash was doing everything but that. The blonde gave another full power punch into the dark-haired boy’s gut. He held back a groan with a grimace. If Danny were any normal human, the jock could seriously injure him. 

At this point, a colorful mandala of pain was stretched across his abdomen. If not for his difficulty breathing, Danny might’ve noticed an uncomfortable pang in his lower left rib whenever he breathed in. But as of now, he was more focused on getting air through what felt like a straw. Each breath just wasn’t enough.

Just as his core gave out a small flutter, an invitation to turn ghost, Dash had some kind of mercy and threw Fenton to the ground. Danny’s body landed squarely on his dropped supplies. The metal ring of one of his notebooks dug into his arm uncomfortably as his pencil jabbed his leg. He was more focused on breathing right now though, having finally had time to catch his breath. 

“And there’s more where that came from!” Dash announced above the teen.

With an eye roll, Danny listened to the other stomp away. By now, a good chunk of students were already gone. It wasn’t too hard to hear the jocks' heavy breaths slowly turning down a corridor. Danny went to shake these thoughts away from Dash, only for a minor ache in the back of his head to flare up. With a shaky hand, he checked to see if he was bleeding at all. Thankfully, that was a no.

Glad he wasn’t spilling his toxic blood anywhere, the halfa raised himself off the floor. The shrill sound of the warning bell bounced down the halls. He stopped his slow movements as soon as he saw everyone frantically close their lockers and end conversations. Left and right different students scampered to class, afraid to be late.

To be fair, it wasn’t a good thing to be late. Take it from the kid who was late constantly. It led to far more problems than one might expect. Getting to enjoy nice and stressful detention with Mr. Lancer after school nearly every day wasn’t recommended.

As Danny gathered his things, he gave an absentminded rub to his throat. His thoughts wandered at the feeling of a dull throb in the area. A spot in his abdomen thrummed with that throb in a makeshift melody. It wouldn’t be anything new to walk into class with a new bruise that wasn’t there just the class before. Not even before his superhero gig did it come as a surprise. From day one Danny has been heavily bullied, his reputation from middle school carrying into highschool without falter. 

Then again, that was just his reputation for the entire town. Everyone had an opinion about the Fentons. Mostly, it was just people calling his family a bunch of wackjobs or a pile of idiots. Though, as each family member’s personality shines through, so didn’t the assumptions and cliches. The only cliches that everyone shared in his family were their tendency for anything weird, and an aura for ghosts. If a Fenton was around, something interesting would surely happen.

Finally, Danny reached the classroom door. His pace was much slower than usual. The pain was significantly better to handle now, Danny’s healing powers working firsthand. That didn’t mean that weird pang in his rib had gone away. He’d finally gotten that to stop hurting after Skulker threw him into a brick wall. While the wall was tumbling down Danny had almost gotten his intangibility to work in time. Keyword: Almost.

Hoping that he hadn’t refractured his rib, the dark-haired teen grabbed the door handle. The cool metal dug into his palm as he swung open the door, a full classroom of eyes turning to look at him. Mr. Lancer didn’t even need to turn to the door, his usual disappointed sigh already leaving his lips.

“Mr. Fenton…” He grumbled. “What’s your excuse this time?”

Danny fought down a sheepish smile. Despite having his powers for a little over two years, the boy still didn’t do well with lying. Usually, he could get away with being snarky or gather up some fake confidence to lie through his teeth as Phantom. As Fenton though, a kid that Mr. Lancer knew how to read very well? All his experiences would go down the drain every time.

“I slipped on a pencil in the hallway. Even gave me a nasty bruise from landing on my arm, see?”

This time the teacher turned to look at Danny, his eyes squinting at the boy. He was holding his chin up a little, his free hand pointing at his throat. To be perfectly honest, Danny had no clue if Dash’s little choke out earlier had left a mark. Whether it did or didn’t wasn’t answered by Mr. Lancer, who instead just sighed.

“Well, there’s no point in having you sit down, anyway. The office called. They want you down in room 206,” he said, turning to write something on the board.

“Wait, now? What do they want?” Danny asked, not moving from his spot at the still-open door.

Mr. Lancer sighed again but continued to write. Behind him, a chorus of students copied whatever he was writing into notebooks and binders.

“Yes, Mr. Fenton, now. They had specified nothing further from that.”

The teacher stopped talking at that. Instead, he gave his full focus on the chalk in his hand, scratching something onto the dark board. Knowing that he wouldn’t get anything else from the other Danny turned away from the room. He let the door swing closed by itself as he walked away from the classroom. A weird feeling weighed down on his chest, one that he couldn’t quite place. It was like the heaviness you feel during a panic attack, but not quite. 

He busied himself with that thought as he walked. The hallways were silent, something that made him nervous. It felt too similar to when he was in the middle of battle. That silence that rings out in the hallways as everyone has scattered to their hiding places. The only thing that could make him any more anxious was the schedule change. Why was he going to room 206? Why hadn’t he been told about this change sooner? 

Those thoughts had to quickly come to a stop as Danny approached the door. It wasn’t too far from Mr. Lancer’s room, 215. On the door were childish cartoons of different math symbols. This had been his old math room in freshman year. Last he knew though was that Mrs. Hyles was out on maternity leave. They dumped all her classes onto Mr. Todd, who was at the end of the hall. So why was he being called to her room?

He prepared his core in his chest. The ghostly organ pulsed with energy. Confident that he could fight back if this was some kind of sneak attack, with all his enemies you just never knew, he grabbed the door handle. Danny swung it open to find a deserted room. They had pushed all the desks to the sides of the room, chairs stacked on one another in the corner. The lights were on, but that was about it. Stepping into the room more, Danny spotted two figures standing in the middle of the empty floor. They were both dressed rather formally, bringing an unease to his stomach. Their suits were both in dark colors, but that didn’t mean that this wasn’t some spy operative for the GIW.

One of the formally dressed people was a young woman. She had short red hair and piercing eyes. The lady reminded Danny a lot of his mother. He could admit to seeing that same look on his mom’s face as she pointed a gun in his direction. 

The other person was a man who looked about the same age as the woman. He had short spiky dark blonde hair. He too held that fierce look in his eyes, but somehow the guy looked almost softer in a way. The dirty blonde looked much more relaxed, his hands hidden in coat pockets. He looked like he wanted to lean against a wall if his wandering gaze were anything to go by.

Still gripping his core tightly, Danny walked into the room completely. The thrumming of his core brought a sense of confidence in him, letting him approach the two with little fear. While the guy had turned to look at him more directly the woman didn’t budge. Her eyes trailed his path as Danny got closer.

“So what’s going on here? You wanted to see me?” Danny questioned, glancing between the two adults.

The lady tilted her head slightly upward in independence at those words. Her interlocked arms slowly came to her sides as she approached Danny, shoes clacking on the floor. 

“I’m Agent Romanoff. This is my partner, Agent Barton,” She presented, stopping just a foot or two in front of Danny. “We’re here on behalf of SHIELD.”

Danny eyed the woman’s outstretched hand for a second, unsure of if he could trust her. So far every Agent he knew tried to kill him or kidnap him for experiments. If these guys were trying to set a good first example with him, they were failing.

“Hello Agents,” Danny tried not to grumble, giving Romanoff a quick handshake. “So what does the government want with a teenage boy?”

The woman seemed to have sensed his unease, taking a step back from him. It might be a little petty, but the further he was from them, the more comfortable he felt. These people came into his school asking for Fenton, the one kid who was a halfa, and the chances of this being a coincidence were low. Until he figured out what they wanted and what they knew, he would not relax.

“You and I both know that you are much more than that, Mr. Phantom,” Agent Romanoff spoke, her tone steady despite the sarcastic nature of her comment. “As for ‘what we want with you’, SHIELD wishes to give you a proposition.”

Danny stood his ground despite feeling like someone had pulled it out from below him. His hands tightened around his school supplies, the metal rings bending under his grip. The feeling of the notebooks digging into his skin helped with his focus.

“What do you want?” He deadpanned.

The fact that these people, SHIELD, knew his identity was not sitting well. Who knows what kind of twisted demands they had for him? This was an enormous secret, after all. If anything about this got out to anyone, including the public, then Danny was as good as screwed. His parents would be furious, whether it was at him or themselves was left to be desired. The GIW could track him down anywhere. There’d be no place for him or anyone he knew to hide. This might be the start of a whole new war for him to fight. These people could-

“We wish to make you an Avenger. Your skills out in the field are most promising, along with your morals. After a thorough investigation, it has come to light that you are a formidable hero. You’d be an invaluable asset to the team.”

The lady’s words felt like they put everything on pause. They pushed everything that was previously on his thought cycle to the side, a whole new train running through. The way Danny’s posture slumped as he suddenly recognized the two in front of him was almost comical. Memories of when he was still in middle school, a young Jazz running in his room screaming about aliens rushed to the forefront of his mind. At first, Danny had thought she had gone a whole new route of crazy from their parents, but after showing him videos of New York, it all came clear. For weeks she gushed about the handsome Hawkeye, saving the day while Tucker enthused over his favorite metal superhero. At the time Danny had spent more time with Sam, who was more concerned over her alternative role model, Black Widow. She was much more tolerable since she wasn’t constantly talking his ear off.

Looking in front of himself now, it seemed silly that he hadn’t recognized them. They had changed little since that attack in New York. If not for the hype over the Avengers having calmed down and their different attire, he probably would’ve realized sooner.

But then it felt like someone poured a bucket of steaming water down his back as the rest of her words sunk in.

“You want me to become an Avenger?” He asked with disbelief, trying to find some kind of hint she was joking.

Romanoff didn’t even blink at his question, continuing to stare with authority instead. Danny took a glance over at Barton, who had yet to say anything this whole time. He, too, did not give any signals that this was an elaborate gag.

“Yes, we do,” Romanoff verbally confirmed, much to Danny’s silent shock. “You hold very useful talents that would be valuable to our team. You’ve already proven to be a formidable superhero; one that will do anything to save our world. We believe that if you were to join us, we could protect this world even better than ever before. Together we could be the strongest defense that the world has ever seen.”

The world still felt like it was left on pause. Or that it was all an elaborate dream in his head. Everything being said to him right now were words he never could have imagined hearing. While being an Avenger never crossed his mind, this was still a dream come true. This was too good, in fact. There had to be some catch that he wouldn’t like.

“If I joined the Avengers,” Danny thought aloud, his voice stuttering on the word ‘if’. “Then what would that entail? What would happen?”

Neither agent said anything about the slip-up. They held their ground with stiff posture. 

“We would leave you to pack until you were ready. A jet would pick you up and bring you to the Avengers tower. Then you’d be introduced to the team and your new living space. After that, it’s mostly by air,” Romanoff explained, either not commenting or noticing Danny’s face fall.

They wanted him to leave Amity Park. To leave behind everything he knew, the town he grew up in. That didn’t feel right to him. Suddenly just leaving everyone behind. Just leaving the town to defend itself. He was the town’s primary force of protection, no matter how much Red Huntress or his parents may disagree. That’s without even taking into consideration just how he was expected to live without his best friends. He couldn’t just tear them away from their lives. It was too cruel.

“But what about Amity Park? I can’t just leave everyone behind. My friends are here, my family is here, my life is here. Who’s supposed to protect this place if I’m not here?” He asked, feeling rather desperate.

Barton turned his head to look over at Romanoff. She turned to him seconds afterward, the two having a moment of silent conversation. Before a minute could pass, they turned away from each other once again. Danny could only watch as the man approached him silently. He stopped right in front of the teen, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to join us if you really don’t want to. Nothing terrible will happen if you say no,” Barton said softly. “But if you join us, we can help with all those problems. We can have Tony upgrade one of his suits to deal with ghosts and have it sent here for patrol 24/7. There’s also plenty of trained Agents we can discharge at the ready. We have jets that can fly you there in under 2 hours. So for the town’s safety, our team can handle it. As for your friends and family… You’d be able to visit at nearly any time. To be honest, Thor isn’t even at the tower 70% of the time. That’s without even mentioning being able to chat with them online. We strive to integrate into your life, not take over it.”

That was much more comforting to hear than Danny could’ve imagined. The agent still held that same hard look as always, but it felt like that soft spot in his eyes was shining through. That feeling of confidence from before was rushing back. When the feeling had been extinguished, he wasn’t sure, but Danny didn’t plan on losing it again. 

With everything he could worry about answered, he gave a hard nod.

“Alright, I’ll join the Avengers,” Danny said, Agent Barton’s hand loosening on his shoulder. “I have a few requests to ask first. Nothing huge.”

The Agents seemed to have expected that answer. Barton removed his hand, stepping away with a nod. Romanoff was staring at him, waiting for him to elaborate. Looking at them both, Danny let out a breath of air. He squeezed the items in his arms, taking a second to think things over.

“I want to keep my identity a secret. If I could just be introduced as a ghost, nothing more, I’d be happy with that. With that, I’ll need my room to be without cameras and such. I can’t hold my ghost form for too long, nor when I’m asleep. I’m pretty sensitive about that stuff since the GIW, nevermind the public, would freak if they ever found out,” The teen explained, more than happy to see that neither Agent looked the slightest annoyed or uncomfortable with his requisitions. “I also need help with figuring out what to tell my parents. You probably already know this, but they’re ghost hunters. There is no way in hell that I can admit that I’m Phantom. I need something to tell them so they’ll let me go without suspicion.”

Silence rang as Danny glanced in between the two. Hawkeye looked to be actively thinking. He was staring at nothing, a thoughtful look on his face. Meanwhile, Agent Romanoff was staring the teen down, like he was some criminal that the cops were trying to intimidate. There wasn’t anything he had hidden, he’d voiced everything that had crossed his mind, but it still unnerved him.

“All of that can be arranged,” She finally spoke. “As for your parents, I’m sure we can figure out something. We’ll keep in touch, hopefully, while you’re getting ready to leave we can think of something.”

On cue, the school bell rang, signaling the end of class. Danny’s head jerked up at the sound, his habit of taking off making him jumpy. Looking back at the agents, they were having another silent conversation. Romanoff gave a nod at Barton before taking a step towards Danny. She held out a small card, giving it to the teen. Taking a look at it once it was in his hand, he could see that it was a phone number. 

“We’ll talk more about things later. For now, you need to get to class.”

With a nod, the teen turned away. He had just got to the door when Romanoff’s voice made him pause.

“And Danny, welcome to the Avengers,” She spoke.

With a smile, he gave a small wave with his hand. At that, he stepped out of the room for his last class.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments feed my soul so I will always be open to anything you throw at me. Even if it's just 'asdfj;awkejoiawjsf' smashed into the keyboard. (I swear one smart aleck is going to just copy-paste that exact thing into the comments-)  
> Have a nice day and remember YOLOSTCOYPIASWASOY! (you only live once so take care of yourself please I am seriously worried about some of you)


End file.
